


Constellations

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 7, Klance week 2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith decide to do some stargazing and Keith gets a little lost in his own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Klance Week 2016

Day 7 Flowers/Stars

Constellations

“Have you ever thought how constellations are kind of like flowers?” Lance mused.

“Not really, no,” Keith said, nudging his head a little closer to Lance’s. They were lying down together, looking up through one of the castle’s windows out into space, just watching everything float by. It had been a long, long day and they were both tired and ready to rest. It was Lance’s idea to look at the stars. They didn’t recognize any constellations, so it was up to them to make some up.

“Well, like, none of them are the same,” Lance offered. “And if you think about it, they all have some kind of meaning behind them, right? A long story about the people that first discovered them, like, millions of years ago, probably.”

“I don’t think flowers are millions of years old,” Keith said.

“Okay, well, maybe not on Earth but there are bound to be flowers somewhere else in the universe for over a million years,” Lance said defensively, lightly elbowing Keith in the side. Keith just laughed slightly, looking up and trying to see if he could create any shapes. Quite a few came to mind, but he was a bit embarrassed to share, unlike Lance who would pipe in every time he found something that resembled a line.

“What do you think they used as a North Star?” Keith asked curiously. Naturally, a North Star kind of became useless once out of the planet, but it was still something interesting to think about.

“Well, I dunno,” Lance said with a shrug. “There’s gotta bit some close or big star somewhere. Do you ever think about how space explorers are really similar to, like, the people that explored the oceans a couple hundred years ago? I mean, they understand the constellations and they use that to guide them around, since there’s pretty much nothing around them.”

“Oh, yes, space travel is extremely similar,” Keith said with a small smirk. “You know, aside from the fact that if you step outside in space, you’ll die.”

“Whatever, you know what I mean,” Lance said. “I just think it’s cool, you know? The whole time I was in the garrison, all I could really think about was what it would feel like to actually explore space, not just in a simulator, but the real thing. And now I’m actually doing it…”

There was something in those words, however, that rang hollow and Keith knew exactly what it was. He couldn’t exactly understand the feeling, but he knew what it was. Lance missed his family. Everyone he left behind on Earth without even a warning that he was going to leave, without any tearful goodbyes. The closest he probably had was when he said goodbye going into the garrison, which was probably filled with ‘good luck’s and ‘see you soon’s. But there was no ‘soon’ about this.

Keith decided to take this time to entangle his fingers with Lance’s, his cold hand and Lance’s warm hands intermingling just enough to make the feeling the center of attention. They were quiet for a while, just looking up at the stars. Despite how fast they were moving, the stars seemed to move in slow motion, like walking would make them pass by faster. They hadn’t seen a planet for a while, maybe a few hours. The universe was just so massive, it was hard to comprehend. It made Keith feel small, just lying there next to Lance.

“The universe is such a big place,” Lance said, disrupting the silence. He squeezed Keith’s hand lightly, rubbing his thumb across the back. “It’s weird to think that we’re supposed to defend all of it.”

“Almost every star out there has planets around it,” Keith mused. “Not all of them are bound to have life, but it seems like a lot of them do.”

“It took Zarkon ten thousand years to get this far,” Lance said. “And he isn’t even finished yet.” They were silent again for a while, Lance’s thumb still absently moving around the back of Keith’s hand. “How long do you think until we’re able to go back home?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said. He felt kind of selfish, honestly, when it came to going back to Earth. Honestly, there was nothing left there for him. No family, no real friends, no connection other than a shack in the desert that he honestly never wanted to see again. Travelling around in space for eternity sounded incredibly nice. Everything he felt attached to was in this ship. The only people he cared about, the lions…It felt so selfish. All of the other paladins had families they wanted to see and a planet they had so many positive experiences with. They all wanted to go back, even Shiro. But Keith never wanted to.

He wanted to just float among the stars forever, so far away that he couldn’t even see Earth anymore. What would happen when they did finally go back to Earth? Would everyone else want to stay there? Would they give up on Voltron? Would Keith be left alone again? He gripped onto Lance’s hand harder than before, but he barely registered it. Going back to Earth would be dangerous and he knew it. He didn’t want to lose the only family he had.

“Hey,” Lance said, turning over on his side to look at Keith. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Keith lied and Lance gave a small smile, moving up their entwined hands between them.

“You know, you getting all tense and pale totally tells me you’re fine,” Lance said. “What’s up? All this universe talk making you feel small or something?”

“It’s nothing,” Keith said, looking away from Lance and at the stars. It was a stupid insecurity and he’d probably never share it, not even with Lance. “I just…got carried away with my thoughts.”

“Well, if you decide you want to tell me,” Lance said, pressing a light kiss onto Keith’s cheek, “I’ll be right here.”

 _I hope so_.

“Speaking of constellations being like flowers,” Keith said, forcing the attention away from him and back to the stars. “There’s a group just a little to the right of us that looks like a rose.”

Lance couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he moved onto his back once again. “How do you keep getting these complex shapes? I swear, I can barely find a circle in this mess.”

“You just have to look harder,” Keith said. “You know, if we were keeping track, I would definitely be winning.”

“Um, excuse me, but I’ve found way more than you have,” Lance scoffed.

“Quality over quantity,” Keith said. He smirked. Perfect, he knew just how to bounce the conversation off of him. Maybe a competition would be good for him, get him to stop thinking so philosophically.

“Okay, then, pretty boy, fine,” Lance said. “We’ll start keeping track now. But it’ll be quantity over quality, so you better start speaking up.”

“I don’t think you’re very prepared for that,” Keith said.

“Wanna bet?” Lance said proudly, already narrowing his eyes at the slowly passing stars.


End file.
